Mais footez nous la paix, Albus!
by Ylalang
Summary: Comment faire pour que Snape aime Harry Potter et cela, sans virer au slash? Pour qu'il se mette à aimer les Gryffondors? Et surtout pour qu'il renie son appartenance aux Serpentards? Mission Impossible? Pas tant que cela.....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'ai droit à rien, si ce n'est quelques reviews (l'espoir fait vivre ) qui me font quand même plus plaisir que de gros billets…..mouais.

**Genre** : humour.

**Rating** : G

Je remercie **Zazaone** qui a accepté de lire et corriger. Gros bisous à toi!

**Notes** : Ceci est une réponse au défi lancé à mon humble personne par Imajica. Je lui dédie cette fic ET je vous conseille fortement de lire sa fiction « Préparatifs de guerre » dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris. C'est hilarant noudoudiou !

Cela se passe après le dernier épisode de « Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu » mais si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ce n'est pas grave ! Il faut juste savoir que Snape a été professeur intérimaire d'Etude des moldus à un certain moment.

**Intitulé du défi : **Que Sevy aime Harry Potter (non Slash, ahah j'adore compliquer la vie des gens), que Sevy aime les Gryffondors, que Sevy renie son appartenance aux Serpentards.

Ben voilà ! J'ai relevé le défi !

Bonne lecture !

•°•.•°• °•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•

**Mais footez-nous la paix, Albus !**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue.

C'était l'effervescence en cette belle matinée de printemps lors du petit déjeuner qui avait lieu comme à l'accoutumée dans la grande salle. Chaque personne présente, entre deux bouchées, commentait les récents évènements qui avaient eu lieu à Poudlard. En effet, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, on avait annoncé que Severus Snape quittait sa place en qualité de professeur intérimaire d'Etude des moldus. Et ceci, au très grand soulagement de certains (soulagement non ou mal dissimulé ce qui valut aux personnes incriminées, de nombreux regards meurtriers de la part dudit professeur).

Les raisons de tout ceci? De ce revirement?

Elles restaient mystérieuses...

D'une façon complètement unilatérale (comme si quelqu'un allait s'en plaindre….) et sans donner d'explications, Dumbledore se contenta de laisser le poste vacant jusqu'au retour du professeur titulaire, plutôt que de permettre à Snape de s'en occuper plus longtemps. Et pour fêter cet évènement, et conclure le si utile enseignement apporté par le directeur des Serpentards, Dumbledore n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'organiser un match de football, sport si populaire chez les moldus.

Certes, la nouvelle en avait étonné plus d'un mais l'on avait depuis longtemps, au sein de Poudlard, cessé d'essayer de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la petite tête du Directeur. Ce dernier, fortement désireux de perpétrer cette magnifique tradition qu'est la haine viscérale que se vouent Gryffondors et Serpentards, avait décidé que ce match se déroulerait uniquement entre eux. Pur plaisir égoïste...Albus aime quand il y a de l'ambiance aussi malsaine fusse-t-elle au sein de son école. Mac Gonagall en entendant ceci s'était même exclamée: "Mais vous êtes fou!". Ce à quoi le directeur répliqua: "Non! Mon nom est Dumbledore...Albus Dumbledore". Quant à Snape...inutile de vous faire un dessin. On l'a eu connu plus heureux (si, si...) et il en aurait bien enlevé quelques points (au bas mot, deux trillions...) à son supérieur. Frustré de ne pas pouvoir le faire, il se contenta, à l'abri des regards, de raser Pattenrond. Heureusement ce dernier était un mâle. En effet, écrire que Snape avait rasé la chatte à Granger aurait fait mauvais genre.

Vous vous demandez certainement ce que Dumbledore a bien pu avancer comme arguments pour convaincre ses collègues d'accepter?

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce fameux sorcier est doté d'un fort pouvoir de persuasion. Il a tout simplement promis une augmentation de salaire au professeur dont l'équipe remporterait le match. Il est de notoriété publique qu'on est très mal payé dans l'éducation nationale sorcière, et, cette nouvelle fut agréablement accueillie par les personnes concernées. L'appât du gain, il n'y a rien de tel pour vous motiver les troupes! Ils songeaient déjà à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir s'offrir avec cette nouvelle manne financière. Un nouveau chaudron pour l'un, une nouvelle cravache pour l'autre...

Donc, tout le monde parlait, mangeait, buvait, râlait (Hermione par rapport à son chat). Quand tout ce petit brouhaha fut interrompu par le tintement cristallin d'une fourchette sur un verre. Albus Dumbledore s'était levé de sa chaise et venait de réclamer l'attention de toute la salle.

Le silence se fit peu à peu. Quelques dissidents se faisaient encore pourtant entendre. Ou plutôt UNE dissidente...Hermione râlait toujours et était même en train de proférer des menaces (tout en s'acharnant avec sa fourchette sur sa saucisse, la mettant ainsi en charpie) à l'encontre de celui ou celle qui avait osé outrager son minou.

Albus l'ignora.

Hermione continuait de massacrer son petit-déjeuner.

Albus s'agaça.

Ron donna alors un coup de coude (au risque de se prendre la fourchette dans l'œil) à sa camarade pour qu'elle cesse ses jérémiades. Revenue à la réalité et constatant que tout le monde la fixait, elle stoppa nette toute agitation, posa son arme de catégorie 6 et accorda son entière attention à son directeur.

Ce dernier se racla alors la gorge et dit sur un ton enjoué:

- Il y a du nouveau pour le match! J'ai décidé de changer UNE règle!

- Moi je démissionne! se lamenta aussitôt Snape en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

- Ce que vous dites est ridiculus, Severus!

- Et pourtant, je le comprends, le contredit Minerva dans un murmure. Elle se sentait si las en ce moment même. Albus était tellement imprévisible et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point! Il fallait toujours qu'il complique tout et à chaque fois, cela partait en vrille. Il allait leur sortir quoi cette fois-ci?.! Ils allaient devoir jouer en tutu, c'est ça?.!

- Pas vraiment Minerva, fit Dumby en l'interrompant dans ses pensées. j'ai décidé, une fois n'est pas coutume, continua-t-il en ne faisant guère attention à sa collègue dont les joues venait de s'empourprer telle une enfant prise sur le vif en train de voler une sucrerie, d'intervertir les entraîneurs de chaque équipe.

- Qu'ouie-je? demanda un Severus interloqué en se tournant lentement vers son supérieur, un sourcil relevé.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir été clair. Mais il oubliait qu'il s'agissait de Snape...l'homme aux cheveux blonds dissimulés.

- Pour être plus explicite, mon ami. Toi prendre place à Mac Go et elle, prendre la tienne !

- Autrement dit, fit Snape en plissant des yeux (Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'une brève lueur d'intelligence y brilla...), je vais devoir m'occuper des Gryffondors.

- C'est exactement cela! confirma le directeur en levant les bras au ciel.

- Mais vous êtes fou! s'exclama Minerva pendant que des murmures se faisait entendre à travers la salle.

A la table des rouges et or, on n'en était pas moins consterné.

Harry en signe de deuil, se mit un brassard noir autour du bras.

Devoir jouer pour Snape! Quelle horreur! Quelle atrocité!

Cela allait à l'encontre de tous leurs principes.

Et pour une fois, Gryffondors et Serpentards partageaient le même sentiment.

L'effroi était aussi immense chez ces derniers.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire Minerva?.! Je ne suis pas fou! Mais Aaaalbus! Répétez après moi! Aaaaa...

- Mais dites-moi, l'interrompit Severus, inconscient du risque qu'il était en train de prendre. Et tous les entraînements que nous avons eus avec nos équipes respectives, on en fait quoi? On s'échine depuis une semaine à tenter de comprendre les règles de ce sport, à essayer de les appliquer et tout ceci pour finir par se coltiner ces espèces de...de... Enfin, continua-t-il en se reprenant, je ne suis pas persuadé de la compétence de ma collègue en la matière.

- Vous n'avez qu'à dire que je fais mal mon travail, Severus! s'indigna Minerva avec un air pincé. Je ne suis pas plus bête que vous! Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas réussi à leurs enseigner ce sport! Dites plutôt que vous avez peur! Que vous ne vous sentez pas à la hauteur de ce nouveau défi!

- Et ta soeur! hurla-t-il en crachant un petit bout de bacon dans l'oeil d'Albus. Je n'ai jamais eu peur! Et je me sens parfaitement de taille!

Furibond, il se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des Gryffondors sous les yeux ébahis (effrayés?) de l'assistance. Pendant ce temps, Pompom, en manque de malades, s'était jetée sur Albus pour tenter de le sauver suite à l'attaque du bout de bacon.

- Suivez-moi les Gryffondors! On va s'entraîner! s'exclama Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte, en leurs faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Mais il fut seulement suivi par leurs regards...c'est ce que l'on appelle un grand moment de solitude.

Snape, conscient du drame personnel qu'il était en train de vivre, s'arrêta net. Son tempérament sanguin lui avait joué plus d'une fois de mauvais tours et il savait que cela n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il s'était pourtant juré de réussir à se contrôler...mais chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Et c'est justement au galop qu'il retrouva sa place sous des regards, parfois compatissants (surtout ceux venant de sa maison...) mais essentiellement moqueurs venant des autres élèves et de ses collègues.

- Bien, reprit Albus, l'œil tout rouge et mi-clos à cause de sa blessure, tout est dit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée.

- Ben cha promet ! ronchonna Ron la bouche pleine.

- A qui le dis-tu, gémit Harry, qui était à deux doigts de s'accuser du crime commis sur Pattenrond dans l'espoir qu'Hermione l'achève et le sauve !

A suivre…..

•°•.•°• °•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•

Si vous avez de donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas, l'auteur (un bien grand mot….) que je suis, ne va certainement pas refuser !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous !

3


	2. hop! hop! hop!

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'ai droit à rien, si ce n'est quelques reviews (l'espoir fait vivre lol) qui me font quand même plus plaisir que de gros billets…

**Genre** : humour.

**Rating** : G

Je remercie **Zazaone** qui a accepté de lire et corriger. Gros bisous à toi !

**Notes** : Ceci est une réponse au défi lancé à mon humble personne par Imajica. Je lui dédie cette fic ET je vous conseille fortement de lire sa fiction « Préparatifs de guerre » dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris. C'est hilarant noudoudiou !

Cela se passe après le dernier épisode de « Petits tracas de la vie quotidienne d'un moldu » mais si vous ne l'avez pas lu, ce n'est pas grave ! Il faut juste savoir que Snape a été professeur intérimaire d'Etude des moldus à un certain moment.

**Intitulé du défi : **Que Sevy aime Harry Potter (non Slash, ahah j'adore compliquer la vie des gens), que Sevy aime les Gryffondors, que Sevy renie son appartenance aux Serpentards.

Ben voilà ! J'ai relevé le défi !

Bonne lecture !

•°•.•°• °•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•

**Mais footez-nous la paix, Albus !**

Chapitre 2: Hop hop hop!

- ...et alors là! s'excita Albus, la créature se jette à mon visage! Moi, vous me connaissez Minerva, continua-t-il en s'adressant à sa collègue qui était en train de souffler sur son thé trop chaud, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'agrippe...

Et bla bla bla, il en aura donc jamais fini se mit à penser la directrice des Gryffondors en tentant de boire une gorgée. En plus, il divague complètement! Je fais quoi? Je lui dis ou je continue à me taire et à faire semblant de m'intéresser à son récit si héroïque...

- Vous disiez, Minerva?

- Euh...mais rien du tout, Albus, répondit-t-elle gênée. Non mais, il n'oserait quand même pas lire dans mes pensées? se dit-elle, suspicieuse. Elle jeta un regard à son supérieur. Ce dernier, comme pour cacher son malaise, reprit subitement son histoire.

- J'étais à deux doigts de la mort, vous pouvez me croire! s'enflamma-t-il de nouveau, mais ne croyez pas que j'en avais fini avec cette bête assoif...

Agacée, Pompom l'interrompit.

- Monsieur le directeur, je suis consciente du traumatisme que cette bataille a pu engendrer en vous. Toutefois, je tiens à vous rappeler que ce qui vous a blessé à l'oeil, ce n'est pas une créature comme vous le prétendez MAIS un simple bout de bacon craché par Severus hier matin! Alors pitié, épargnez-nous vos élucubrations! Et surtout, ENLEVEZ CE BANDEAU DE PIRATE!.!.! VOUS ÊTES GUERI ALBUS!.!.!

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'emportement de Pompom avait jeté un léger froid au sein de la grande salle. L'inquiétude se faisait grandissante parmi les élèves et le corps professoral. Comment allait réagir Dumbledore? Allait-t-il s'en prendre à l'infirmière? Et, qui les soignerait si l'infirmière était à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner? Vous suivez toujours ?

Vexé, Dumbledore plissa son oeil valide et lança un regard tout en méchanceté à la rebelle. Lui-même était partagé. Il n'allait quand même pas lui lancer un avada kedavra devant tout le monde. Quoique...Non! Reprends-toi Bibi! se dit-il. Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu as une réputation, un rang à tenir! Tu n'as qu'à te venger sur Snape!

En se tournant vers son collègue, il lui sortit alors:

- Votre _yogging_ est moche, Severus. (1)

Voila! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, moi? s'exaspéra mentalement le Professeur de potions en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi il s'en prend à moi encore une fois? Et pourquoi il dit _yogging_ à la place de jogging ?. !. !

- Parce que! lui répondit Albus sans aller plus loin dans ses explications.

Non mais, I am dreaming! (Snape est aussi bilingue en plus d'être mal habillé...Notons qu'il porte un de ces vieux jogging bleu ciel datant des années 70 de la marque « Le phénix sportif » et sa cape noire par dessus) Il n'oserait pas lire dans mes pensées?.! s'emporta-t-il intérieurement. Il jeta un regard à son supérieur. Ce dernier, comme pour cacher à nouveau son embarras, se leva de sa chaise et s'enfuit en courant prétextant une affaire urgente à régler.

- Il m'inquiète de plus en plus, fit Minerva en rompant le silence qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous inquiéter pour le match à la place, rétorqua, Snape avec un sourire moqueur en se levant de table. Car vous allez perdre.

- Je vous trouve bien présomptueux, Severus. Et bien sûr de vous, répliqua-t-elle se levant à son tour et en lui bloquant le passage. Elle avait la nette impression qu'il préparait quelque chose pour être aussi convaincu de sa victoire.

- Sortez de mon chemin, Minerva. Je ne voudrais pas devoir vous bousculer, menaça Snape en la toisant du regard. Vous n'êtes plus… très jeune et je pourrai facilement vous blesser.

Le mufle ! Non mais pour qui il se prend ce…ce…

- Vous savez ce que vous êtes, Severus ?. !

- Non et quoi donc ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un…qu'un…Elle était en train de perdre légèrement son sang-froid. Snape jubilait intérieurement. Vous n'êtes qu'un futur perdant ! Voilà ce que vous êtes !

Face à la nullité de cette réplique, Mas Go ne put que se maudire intérieurement. Mais elle était décidée malgré tout à continuer dans sa lancée.

- Nous allons gagner, Severus ! JE vais gagner ! Que cela vous plaise ou non !

- Vous savez quel est votre problème, Minerva ?

Un silence dédaigneux et empli de haine fut sa seule réponse.

- Et bien, vous êtes accroc à l'espoir et vous pouvez me croire, la chute sera d'autant plus dure qu'élevées sont vos espérances.

Fier de sa réplique, Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de riposter. Il passa devant elle dans un flot de cape noire et quitta la grande salle en la laissant pantoise.

Bilan :

Severus 1.

Minerva 0.

Boules au centre.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

– Nous allons faire un 4-4-2 !

L'assistance suite à cette annonce snapienne paraissait bien perplexe.

L'entraînement des Gryffondors qui devait jouer pour le compte du sombre Severus venait de débuter, il y a cinq minutes à peine…et déjà, l'exaspération ? La lassitude ? La haine viscérale mais légitime qu'un élève peut avoir pour son professeur était au rendez-vous. Ils se trouvaient tous pour l'occasion sur le terrain de Quidditch…terrain partagé pour accueillir les deux équipes concurrentes…au même moment…à la grande joie de tout le monde…ou du moins, de celle de Dumbledore.

– Ou alors un 4-3-3, hésita-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

– Quelle est la différence ? demanda Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que l'on va vouloir jouer pour vous plutôt ! intervint Harry avec véhémence.

A ces mots, l'homme en jogging bleu fixa l'impudent, l'œil mauvais, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres, prêt à en découdre et peut-être même jusqu'à la MORT ! OUAIS ! DU SANG !

Feignant d'ignorer les propos de l'auteur (qui partait, avouons-le, complètement en live…), Severus réalisa à ce moment là, qu'il n'avait jamais songé au fait que les Gryffondors allaient peut-être refuser de jouer pour sa pomme. Et sincèrement, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ils ne le feraient pas…

– J'ai beau chercher les raisons d'un tel refus, je n'en trouve aucune, reprit Snape.

– Non mais Harry disait n'importe quoi, Professeur, intervint Hermione, anxieuse. Elle imaginait déjà Snape en train de se venger, de faire payer l'attitude d'Harry à tout le monde…de leur mettre une mauvaise note au prochain devoir…le cauchemar ultime pour Hermione Granger. Ça ferait chuter sa moyenne !

– Vous n'avez pas intérêt à saboter ce match, Potter.

– N'est-ce pas Harry que tu ne vas pas le faire, hein ?. !. ! Pense à moi un peu…à mes notes !

– Miss Granger, est-il possible que je le menace sans votre aide ? Que j'exerce mon autorité naturelle sans vos interruptions intempestives ?

– Pour ce que j'en dis moi, se vexa-t-elle en se mettant un peu à l'écart du groupe. Autorité naturelle…tss, mon derche ouais !

– J'ai tout entendu Granger ! Un T à votre prochain devoir !

– Et elle craint que ce soit moi qui la fasse échouer…

– JE T'EMM… POLIMENT HARRY ! (2)

– MISS GRANGER ! JE DIS STOP À LA TRIVIALITÉ !

– REPETES SI TU OSES !

– POTTER ! N'ENVENIMEZ PAS LES CHOSES !

– Tout se déroule comme vous le souhaitez, Severus ?

Dumbledore, toujours enclin à vérifier que tout se passait pour le mieux au sein de son école (mais certainement pas parce que le vieil homme est d'une curiosité sans nom et qu'il aime fourrer son petit nez un peu partout…) venait de débarquer, l'air chafouin, en plein entraînement. Ou du moins, ce qui était censé en être un pasque bon, ça s'échauffait mais pas vraiment dans le sens qu'il aurait fallu.

Severus sentit au moment de cette intrusion comme une lourde chape de béton lui tomber sur les épaules. Mais les sorciers ne connaissant pas ce matériau, on va dire que Severus se sentit comme si une Ombrage venait de lui choir sur le coin de la tête. Ce qui le perturbait, ce n'était pas seulement l'arrivée impromptue de Dumbledore mais également la présence de Fumseck sur son épaule…un bandeau noir sur l'oeil, un oiseau sur l'épaule…il semblerait que cet homme, en qui a confiance un grand nombre d'âmes, déraille un tantinet.

Les élèves en n'étaient pas moins déroutés…Albus était connu pour son excentricité, son goût prononcé pour les sucreries (celles aux citrons notamment…classique !), pour toujours tout savoir…mais là, songea Hermione, le voir ainsi affublé, dépassait tout entendement. La crise de la « cent vingtaine » peut-être…

A défaut de comprendre l'attitude du vieil homme, son intervention avait au moins eu le mérite de calmer les esprits.

– Et bien Severus ! Je vous ai posé une question ! Répondez-moi !

– Répondez-moi ! caqueta Fumseck en imitant son maître.

Voilà que son volatile s'y met à son tour, pensa un Severus tout flapi. Décidément, je ne suis guère épargné. Mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout cela ? se lamenta-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron.

Maladroitement, mais surtout sous le coup de l'émotion, ce dernier s'empressa de faire un pas de côté s'attirant ainsi les foudres de son professeur de potions qui avait failli tomber. Les camarades de l'inconscient rouquin étouffèrent quelques rires. Albus également, ce qui poussa Severus à se retenir de lui lancer quelques remontrances.

Severus eut un léger sourire (vraiment léger…) de circonstance mais n'en n'avait pas moins la haine et se promit qu'il ne raterait pas l'occasion de se venger. Pareil pour son supérieur…un jour ou l'autre, il lui ferait faire un vol plané. Et il mettrait bien Potter dans le même sac…mais bon, dans ce genre d'histoire c'est bien connu, le héros ne meurt jamais. C'est bien dommage…

– Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, Monsieur.

– Et pourquoi ces…hurlements dans ce cas ?

– Potter et Granger avaient seulement un léger désaccord. Je tentais, avec un maximum de psychologie, de régler leur litige…

– Donc chez vous, psychologiquer signifie hurler ?

– Vu sous cet angle, je dirais oui…

– Et c'est efficace ?

– Efficace je l'ignore mais défoulant sûrement…

– Oh…j'y songerai à l'avenir dans ce cas, dit Albus surtout pour lui-même. Très bien ! Je ne vous ennuierai pas plus longtemps. J'irai bien refaire un tour du côté de chez Swa…pardon, Minerva pour voir si tout se passe bien. Etant donné son visage rubicond et ses grands gestes incohérents, je suis persuadé qu'elle applique votre psychologie, Severus. Allez, bon courage pour la suite !...Vous allez en avoir sacrément besoin, marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa collègue. MINERVA ! NON ! s'alarma-t-il soudainement, ETRANGLER SES ELEVES, CE N'EST PAS FAIRE PREUVE DE PSYCHOLOGIE ! MINERVAAAA ! NOOON ! PAS L'AVADAAAAA !

– Il semblerait que Malfoy donne du fil à retordre à cette chère Mac Gonagall, ricana Severus en voyant son supérieur courir comme un dératé vers sa rivale. Enfin, ce ne sont pas nos soucis, poursuivit-il en se retournant vers son équipe. Potter ! s'exclama Severus en revenant à la charge, vous avez fortement intérêt à obéir…Vous ne voudriez pas que le reste de votre équipe ait à en subir les conséquences ?

– C'est du chantage !

– Oui.

– C'est une honte !

– Non.

– C'est…

– Harry, tu nous les compresses ! Alors tu dis oui et tu te tais ! le coupa un des jumeaux Weasley.

Tout le monde regardait le rebelle à la cicatrice made by Voldy avec plus ou moins d'animosité, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Plutôt plus pour Hermione, qui se sentait sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge (sa moyenne ! Pensez à sa moyenne par Merlin !) Plutôt moins pour Ron, qui commençait à avoir faim même s'ils sortaient du petit déjeuner et du coup, était en train de perdre le fil de l'histoire. On ne se refait pas…pour lui, l'hypoglycémie c'est le Mal ! èé

– Tout le monde est contre moi apparemment…

– En tous cas, pour moi c'est sûr ! s'exclama Hermione.

– Granger ! Ne laissons pas la mauvaise humeur et l'hostilité pourrir cet esprit d'équipe durement acquis et saper le travail que nous faisons depuis…euh…vingt minutes au moins.

– Euh…quel esprit d'équipe ? Quel travail ? On n'arrête pas de se tirer dans les balais depuis tout à l'heure.

– Bon, écoutez Granger, vous me fatiguez, souffla Snape en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Alors si vous me le permettez, je vais continuer cet entraînement en espérant ne plus avoir à subir d'autres interruptions. Il y a des objections ? demanda Snape en jetant un regard si noir à l'assemblée que personne n'osa protester…Bien, continuons alors. Je disais donc que j'hésitais entre un 4-4-2 et un 4-3-3 mais je crois que la meilleure solution serait de faire un 4-2-3-1 et de miser ainsi un maximum sur notre défense…vu les joueurs talentueux que l'on a, persifla-t-il à mi-voix.

– C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ginny Weasley.

– Et bien, 4 défenseurs : Finnigan, Patil, Thomas et Brown; 2 milieux de terrain défensifs qui auront pour rôle de récupérer le ballon, soit Londubat et Granger, 3 milieux de terrain offensifs qui devront faire passer le ballon vers l'avant avec les jumeaux Weasley et vous-même ; un attaquant qui sera Potter et enfin, un gardien alias Ronald Weasley…voilà, voilà…et bien, ce n'est pas encore gagné…

–On pourrait tricher…

– Monsieur Thomas, je suis trop honnête pour de telles pratiques…De plus, le Directeur a jeté des sorts sur le terrain de telle sorte qu'il est impossible pour les joueurs d'utiliser la magie…Non, je ne vois qu'un seul moyen.

– Lequel ?

– L'ENTRAINEMENT ! Alors maintenant, je veux vous voir courir !.!

A cet ordre, tout le monde sursauta et partit en petites foulées faire le tour de la partie du terrain qui leur avait été attribuée.

– Alors, Severus ? Encore en train de psychologiquer ?

– Tant que cela fonctionne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverais, Monsieur le Directeur, lui répondit Snape, qui ne l'avait pas ni vu ni entendu arriver. Et pour le professeur Mac Gonagall, tout se passe bien ?

– Disons que les élèves de votre maison lui mènent un peu la vie dure…À ce propos, elle vous maudit sur quinze générations.

– Quinze générations ! répéta aussitôt Fumseck.

– Hé hé !

– Votre attitude n'est pas des plus sportives, mon ami…Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça ! Un peu d'ambiance n'a jamais fait de mal ! Sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille et vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite des évènements.

– Merci, Monsieur…LONDUBAT ! J'AI DIT COURIR ! PAS MARCHER ! ET INUTILE DE VOUS CACHER DERRIERE GRANGER ! ELLE EST LARGE MAIS PAS A CE POINT !

– Alala ! La psychologie, il n'y a rien de tel mon petit Fumseck! sourit Dumbledore en s'éloignant du terrain, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

Bilan :

Severus mène deux sets à zéro.

Balles neuves.

A suivre…

(1) cf. Podium avec Benoît Poelvoorde.

(2) Petit clin d'œil à Imajica et à un de ses fanarts réalisé pour la communauté de Lj SevysNow.

•°•.•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°••°•.•°•°•.•°•°

Un grand merci à **Angelina Johnson4** (J'espère que cette suite que tu avais hâte de lire ne t'a pas déçue ou du moins, si c'est le cas, le moins possible:D Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai obéi à tes ordres ! Moi avoir écrit ! lol ! Biz !) ; à **Ilys** (Ué.é.é ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais point vu ! J'espère que tu as ri ou au moins souri. L'entraînement est court, c'est plutôt une mise en bouche…je préfère me réserver pour le match, ne pas faire trop de gags à répétition (et encore, il faut que je les trouve lol) Albus ? Timbré ? OUAIS !. ! Je me l'aime ! On va dire qu'il est le gag récurrent de cette histoire…mais comment va-t-il finir ? Oo Ah ! Bah ! Snape c'est Snape lol ! Gros bisous !) ; à **Zazaone **(Je t'aime toué !Yes!...Je ne fais pas de mal à Sevy ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et c'est faux aussi quand tu dis qu'il ne rêve que de toué ! Non mais !...Mouais, je ne devrais pê pas dire ça si je veux que tu continue de me beta-reader…et je veux que ça continue !. !. ! Bisous !) ; à **Gidro** (Ouais ! Un nouveau lecteur ! Bienvenue à toi et ravie que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère qu'il en ai de même pour cette suite…mais le meilleur reste à venir !...Oula, comment je me vends bien moué XD Gros bisous ! Et n'hésite pas à donner ton avis surtout !) ; à **Titus de Mystique** ( hello ! ravie de te voir sur cette nouvelle histoire! Toujours fidèle au poste contrairement à moi qui met 6 mois à faire mes RAR, j'ai zonte…tu aurais aimé voir la réaction de Draco…moi aussi tu sais ! XD je t'avouerai que ça m'a traversé l'esprit mais, chuis un peu flemmarde et je ne l'ai pas écrit lol Mais bon, dans ce chapitre, on peut aussi voir son attitude indirectement…Mac Go va-t-elle tiendre le coup ? Et toi, tu vas tenir aussi face à toutes ces bêtises ? Kissous à toi aussi !. !) et enfin, **MERCI à** **Imajica** sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour ! Et grâce à qui, j'ai retrouvé l'envie d'écrire…Je te fais de gros bisous ! Et j'espère que tu as apprécié surtout ! J'angoisse !

Un envie d'écrire, de tapoter sur votre clavierse fait sentir? Profitez-en pour laisser un commentaire alors! Vous serez un chou à la crème:D


	3. No comment

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Je n'ai droit à rien, si ce n'est quelques reviews qui me font quand même plus plaisir que de gros billets…

**Genre** : Humour.

**Rating** : G

J'ai une devinette !

Question : Pourquoi devons-nous remercier **Zazaone** ?

Réponse a: Car elle nous menace avec un tampon usagé appartenant à Dolores Ombrage tout en nous lançant un regard insane et empli de suffisance.

Réponse b: Car c'est la beta lectrice et correctrice de cette histoire. Donc, s'il y a des fautes voire même des _longueurs_ , c'est sa faute et c'est sur elle qu'il faut taper.

Réponse c: Car elle a rangé le tampon.

**Notes** : Ceci est une réponse au défi lancé à mon humble personne par Imajica. Je lui dédie cette histoire ET je vous conseille fortement de lire sa fiction « Préparatifs de guerre » dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris.

**Intitulé du défi : **Que Sevy aime Harry Potter (non Slash, ahah j'adore compliquer la vie des gens), que Sevy aime les Gryffondors, que Sevy renie son appartenance aux Serpentards.

•°•.•°• °•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•°•.•°•

**Mais footez-nous la paix, Albus !**

Chapitre 3

C'est le Jour J ! s'exclama Albus Dumbledore en bondissant de son lit.

Enfin, autant que son arthrose pouvait le lui permettre. Donc pour ne pas le vexer on va dire qu'il bondit mais en fait, empêtré dans ses couvertures. Il avait glissé du lit et s'était lamentablement écrasé sur le sol poussiéreux dans un bruit sourd.

Oui, oui, poussiéreux, les elfes de maison évitant depuis peu sa garçonnière. Une vague histoire de crochet en guise de main qui les effrayait. Il semblerait qu'Albus ait bientôt terminé sa transformation. La solitude doit très certainement le peser pour en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Severus aussi était seul. Mais lui, il avait ses chaudrons ! Et ne dit-on pas, « Chaudrons dans tes cachots vaut mieux qu'un bon gigot !» ?

Bon d'accord, ça n'a rien à voir…

Donc Albus chût de son lit et se releva la barbe poussiéreuse et le nez toujours aussi aquilin.

Le vieil homme était terriblement excité.

Autrement dit, il était joyeux.

Des esprits pervers pourraient mal interpréter ces propos et c'est franchement crade car il s'agit de Dumbledore quand même.

Aujourd'hui Gryffondors et Serpentards vont devoir s'affronter lors d'un match de football !

Aujourd'hui c'est la fête !

Aujourd'hui c'est le combat final !

Aujourd'hui, il y a des pancakes au petit-déjeuner et c'est pour cela que le Directeur accéléra le mouvement, s'habilla à la vitesse grand V, se mit Fumseck sur l'épaule et partit rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Notons qu'il ne s'est pas douché. De toute façon, tous les vieux sentent alors, un de plus ou un de moins.

A la grande déception d'Albus, tout comme son estomac, la Grande Salle était vide.

Circonspect, il regarda sa montre à gousset.

L'homme était en avance.

Il se dit qu'il pourrait aller aux cuisines afin de se sustenter et se félicita également d'être matinal. En effet, de cette manière, il aurait avant le match tout le temps nécessaire pour mener à bien une mission qui lui tenait à cœur depuis la veille au soir.

Partir à la recherche du Trésor de Berthie La Crochue !. !. !

On a les rêves qu'on veut…

♦ALP♦ALP♦ALP♦ALP♦ALP♦ALP♦ALP♦ALP♦ALP♦ALP♦

Tout le monde était là ! Le stade était plein !

Les spectateurs n'avaient qu'une hâte : Voir du sang ! Voir des tripes ! Voir du sport moldu quoi !

Même si nous, pauvres moldus, savons qu'une telle violence n'est pas une pratique très répandue (sauf peut-être à l'Assemblée Nationale), évitons de nous les mettre à dos. Laissons- leur croire que nous sommes des barbares…ils sont plus fort que nous !

Eux, ils ont Harry Potter !

Alors que nous, nous avons seulement …euh…nous avons qui ?

Rika Zaraï et ses bains de siège ?

Linda de Suza et sa valise en carton ?

Papy Mougeot et son chimili…limichi…chlimbili…enfin bref, son bidule.

Vous voyez, ce n'est pas très glorieux tout cela. Donc un bon conseil, gardons profil bas.

Lee Jordan fut désigné volontaire pour commenter ce match. A l'approche du moment fatidique, il prit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur sa gorge et dit un tonitruant: « BANZAIIII ! »

Nan, j'déconne , il s'exclama tout simplement : « Sonorus ! »

Les festivités pouvaient commencer.

Sa voix résonna à travers tout le stade.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Bienvenue au match de football opposant les serpentards aux gryffondors ! Les organisateurs de ce match sont ravis de vous voir ici malgré la pluie qui n'a cessé de tomber depuis quelques jours rendant le terrain peu praticable. De toute façon ce n'est pas nous qui allons patauger dans cette boue. Je tiens à vous rappeler que les élèves rouge et or joueront pour le professeur Snape tandis que les serpentards le feront au bénéfice du si sexy professeur Mc Gonagall ! » (Il avait du retard pour son dernier devoir)

On se mit à applaudir, à crier sa joie, à hurler : « Oh oui ! C'est vrai qu'elle est sexy !. ! »

D'autres élèves avaient du retard.

Ce mois-ci, Tonks avait également du retard mais pour d'autres raisons. D'où la tronche de six miles de long que se s'était tirée Lupin. Mais son angoisse ne fut que de courte durée lorsque son amie s'enfuit en vitesse d'une réunion de l'Ordre un parchemin autour des fesses. On crut entendre un soupir de soulagement venant de la part du lycanthrope. Ce jour là par contre, Albus râla intérieurement. C'est lui qui, pendant des heures, avait rédigé le parchemin nouvellement souillé. Représentant la sagesse même, il n'avait pas voulu exprimer son mécontentement mais l'envie était restée là, ancrée au plus profond de son être et prête à jaillir à n'importe quel moment de la journée voire même de la nuit.

Toutefois, tout comme pour Tonks, cela aurait fait tâche.

Donc, il s'abstint de faire un commentaire.

« Et maintenant, » reprit Lee Jordan, « Accueillons les différentes équipes précédées de l'arbitre principal Madame Bibine et de ses trois assistants : les professeurs Hagrid, Flitwick et Trelawney ! »

« Un géant, un mini-moi et une bigleuse pour arbitrer ce match…ils sont optimistes ! » commenta ironiquement un élève de Serdaigle, provoquant ainsi les rires de ses camarades.

« Déjà que, croire qu'en inversant les entraîneurs, le match va se dérouler correctement. Même réussir à débuter relève de l'utopie, » rajouta une jeune fille. « J'attends qu'une chose : la bagarre générale ! » continua-t-elle vorace.

« OUAIS ! FIGHT ! » commença à scander le petit groupe, bientôt rejoint par d'autres élèves, rejoints eux aussi par…l'ensemble du stade par Merlin !

« FIGHT ! FIGHT ! FIGHT ! »

« C'est moi où il y a comme de l'agressivité dans l'air » fit Remus Lupin à Tonks, tous les deux venus pour l'occasion.

« Chais pas mon p'tit gars, » lui répondit sans manière Maugrey Fol Œil, assis derrière eux, « Mais on a intérêt à garder l'œil ouvert ! »

« Lequel d'œil ? » demanda Remus amusé.

« Remus… » l'avertit tendrement Nymphadora en posant une main sur son avant-bras. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit très judicieux… »

Ce dernier regarda le vieil Auror qui le fixa à son tour.

« Vous feriez bien de l'écouter. » menaça Maugrey en crachant rageusement sur le sol.

« Pour ce que j'en dis, moi… » se débina Lupin.

« C'est tout ?. ! » intervint vivement la jeune Auror cette fois-ci.

« Quoi ? C'est tout ? »

« Alors voilà ! On te regarde droit dans les yeux et toi, tu fuis tel un chien apeuré la queue entre les jambes ! Et ce ne sont même pas les miennes de jambes ! » hurla Tonks de plus belle, le teint cramoisi, les cheveux passant au rouge vif.

« Mais louloute… »

« Ah cela suffit ! Il en voudrait à ma vertu que tu la lui donnerais, c'est ça ?. ! »

« Mais enfin…qu'est-ce qui se passe… » murmura Lupin sans comprendre. « Et puis ne parle pas si fort… » continua-t-il, ne voulant pas que leur relation soit dévoilée avant le tome six.

« JE RETOURNE CHEZ MA MERE ! GOUJAT ! »

« Mais elle est morte… »

« Ouais ! Et c'est peut-être bien de ta faute tout ça ! » brailla Nymphadora en quittant en larmes les gradins suivie aussitôt par Madame Weasley.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? » couina Lupin en la regardant partir.

« Les scientifiques moldus ont prouvé que les femmes pouvaient avoir des sauts d'humeur à intervalles réguliers, » se mêla Mr Weasley, « Tous les mois … » précisa-t-il, l'air grave.

« Ohé, de la tribune ! On pourrait commencer ? » intervint Bibine.

Il était vrai que tout ce beau monde, joueurs, arbitres et entraîneurs, étaient déjà arrivés depuis quelques minutes déjà. Et ils attendaient calmement (Severus un peu moins que les autres) sur le terrain que notre couple officieux termine sa scène de ménage officieuse.

Subitement, comme pris d'un coup de folie, ou alors déréglé par ses petits problèmes _menstruels_ lui aussi, Remus s'emporta. (1)

« Puisque tout le monde se fout de mes problèmes, je me casse ! De toute façon, ce match est une idée pourrite et vouée à l'échec depuis le début ! »

« Même pô vrai ! » se révolta une voix étouffée presque souterraine.

« Si c'est vrai ! » rétorqua Lupin à _The Voice_, en s'en allant à toute vitesse, le poing levé.

« Bon alors ? » s'impatienta Snape, « On commence ? J'ai un match à gagner, moi ! »

« Et ta soe– » débuta Minerva, mais son intervention fut coupée court par un Hagrid rubicond et tout essoufflé. Pendant la petite crise d'humeur de Lupin, il avait été intrigué par une activité suspecte qui se déroulait au milieu du terrain, dans le rond central.

Mis au fait, il venait faire son rapport.

« Je crois…que…nous avons…un petit problème…Madame Bibine, » fit-il, souffrant d'hyperventilation.

« Que se passe-t-il…encore ? »

« Monsieur le Directeur fait encore des siennes, » poursuivit-il après avoir réussi à reprendre un peu de son souffle, « Il est en train de creuser au milieu du terrain… »

« De creuser ? »

« Il serait à la recherche d'un pseudo ténor, un certain Bertrand Lamouchie... »

« Le Trésor de Berthie La Crochue ! Ignare ! » rectifia Dumbledore en hurlant depuis son trou, dont seule la tête dépassait. A ce moment là il s'avéra que la voix étouffée et souterraine des lignes précédentes lui appartenait.

« Hagrid, » s'exaspéra Minerva, « Allez le chercher et ramenez-le dans les gradins, je vous prie. ».

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire, dictatrice ! » s'exclama Albus en creusant plus vite et plus profond. Puis, réalisant la situation, il stoppa net : « Et puis je fais ce que je veux ! Je suis le Directeur par Merlin ! »

« Oui mais vous êtes également gâte–…enfin, surmené, Monsieur. La Guerre, la paperasse, toute la gestion de l'école, le Ministère, la sénilité précoce…» se risqua-t-elle.

« Précoce ? Mouais … » douta Severus à voix basse.

« Même pô vrai ! » s'entêta Albus en levant les yeux vers Hagrid qui venait d'arriver au bord de son trou. Le demi géant attrapa alors le vieil homme par le col de sa robe de sorcier et le délogea de la fosse. Le directeur se débattait férocement, battait des jambes, tentait de lui crever un œil (ou autre chose plus à sa portée) avec son crochet, hurlait comme un Dudley que l'on était en train d'égorger. Hurlements qui alertèrent d'ailleurs son fidèle compagnon Fumseck qui vint à son secours en picorant la tête du kidnappeur. Ce dernier, agacé, chopa son agresseur au vol, se le mit sous le bras également et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins à côté de Maugrey, les tenant toujours fermement.

Vaincu, Albus se tut.

Bibine ordonna ensuite à tous ceux qui n'avaient rien à y faire, de quitter le terrain. Les joueurs prirent leur position, les deux capitaines (Malfoy et Potter) se retrouvant à côté du rond central en compagnie de l'arbitre principal…à côté, car le trou était toujours présent (pas le temps de le reboucher). Elle fouilla alors dans une des ses poches à la recherche d'une pièce qui permettrait de tirer au sort l'équipe qui aurait en premier le ballon en sa possession.

Donc elle fouilla.

Elle fouilla encore.

Encore et toujours.

Puis elle s'arrêta.

Le constat était terrible : elle n'avait pas de monnaie sur elle !

Rancunier, Albus se mit à crier.

« Si on m'avait laissÉ chercher et trouver mon trésor, on en aurait des pièces maintenant !.!.!.! »

« Il ne s'agissait pas de bonbons ? »

« De quoi j'me mêle, Hagrid ? » répondit le mythomane.

« Non mais, il ne s'arrête jamais ? » se lamenta Draco à Harry.

« Et encore, ce n'est pas toi qui vas te le coltiner dans le prochain bouquin pour des séances privées et devoir répondre à des énigmes que lui seul va comprendre…Vivement qu'il fasse le grand plongeon… »

« Oh ! Mais je croyais que sa disparition te ferait de la peine ? »

« Je peux être très bon comédien parfois… »

_Vraiment parfois, pensa l'auteur…_

« Moi j'en ai une ! » fayota Severus, pressé que la rencontre débute. Il se leva du banc de touche et se dirigea vers Bibine en fouillant dans ses poches de pantalon. Il faillit sourire à un moment car il s'était chatouillé. Se reprenant de justesse, il en tendit une à l'arbitre.

« Professeur ? » fit-elle en examinant la pièce d'un œil circonspect.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, un sourcil relevé.

« Les faces de cette pièce sont identiques… »

Et là, pour Severus Snape, le monde s'écroula.

« PERVERS ! » vociférèrent plusieurs voix féminines à travers le stade.

« Et voilà… » murmura Snape abattu, fermant les yeux, en se massant les temps à cause d'un début de mal de tête. « Cela résume toute ma vie…il faut toujours que l'on s'en prenne à moi…injustement. »

« Bien sûr que l'on va s'en prendre à toi ! » fit un groupe de spectatrices en envahissant le terrain.

Elles furent d'abord étonnées d'avoir réagi toutes en même temps puis décidèrent face à l'adversité, de s'unir contre le seul, l'unique dépravé sexuel qu'est Severus Snape. En effet, cet homme traînait derrière lui un passé (même un présent) plus que sordide (qu'il n'avait jamais partagé – ni oralement, ni physiquement – avec l'auteur de cette histoire…à son plus grand malheur, ronchonna cette dernière en tapant rageusement sur son clavier)

« Alors comme ça, elle a deux faces identiques ? » s'enquit sur un ton menaçant une des victimes du sombre professeur de potions, en tapant la poitrine de ce dernier avec son index.

« DEUX FACES ! » insista-telle en s'époumonnant.

« Ecoutez Mesdemoiselles… » commença nerveusement Severus.

« C'est toi qui va nous écouter ! »

« Hagrid, libérez-moi. »

« Monsieur le Directeur, je ne peux pas ! »

« Libérez-moi !...Ou je dis à tout le monde ce que vous faites subir à Crocdur… » finit-il à mi-voix.

A ces mots, le Garde Chasse lâcha le maître chanteur tout en jetant des regards paranoïaques autour de lui, histoire de se rassurer que personne d'autre n'ait entendu.

« Oups, Hagrid » fit Dumbledore en se remettant correctement le crochet en place, « Too much information ? »

« MESDEMOISELLES ! JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VOUS ARRÊTER ! » entendit-on soudainement hurler.

« Relâchez Fumseck également »

« J'AI DIT STOP ! »

« Bien Monsieur le Directeur…

« A MOUAAAAAA ! »

A suivre…..

(1) je fais référence ici à l'excellente fic de Zazaone : Requiem for werelove (un snupin)

Merci pour avoir lu ! ♥


	4. bouh, la honte

Intitulé du défi : Comment faire pour que Snape aime Harry Potter et cela, sans virer au slash? Pour qu'il se mette à aimer les Gryffondors? Et surtout pour qu'il renie son appartenance aux Serpentards? Mission Impossible? Pas tant que cela...

* * *

Bonjour !

j'ai honte de ce que je vais faire et de ce qui va suivre...mais cette histoire est terminée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Bâclée serait le mot juste...

Flemme d'écrire, j'avais dessiné cette fin (h t t p : / / pics. livejournal . com / fanette31 / pic / 0008frby)

(faute enlever les espaces )

Option de facilité je l'avoue.

Et tellement honte de ça, que je n'ai jamais osé le poster.

Vous me croyez si je vous dit que je dessine mieux maintenant ? ;

Bref, y'a des fautes c'est normal.

Toujours ce désir de me donner un style à part...

Voili, voilou...


End file.
